


Drarry Microfic : Jubilee

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Anniversary, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, M/M, Microfic, Sad, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “They said we wouldn’t make it past the first year. Do you remember?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: January 2021





	Drarry Microfic : Jubilee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Jubilee'.

“Fifty years.” Harry whispers, fighting to hold back his tears. “They said we wouldn’t make it past the first year. Do you remember?”

No answer.

He looks up to the sky, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

_“We will prove them wrong.”_

“We did it. We made it.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
